The University of Kansas - Lawrence Campus is committed to providing a high quality Animal Care and Use program which will maintain accreditation by the American Association for Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care (AAALAC). In order to accomplish this the teaching and training capabilities of the Animal Resource Program must be modified and expanded, the animal health, husbandry and technical service aspects must be upgraded and IACUC and AAALAC cited deficiencies must be corrected. The specific aims of this proposal, as it relates to the above institutional goals are: 1) Purchase video equipment and renovate a portion of a teaching lab into a reference library and teaching support area. 2) Upgrade husbandry services by the purchase of metabolism cages and dog runs, installation of a fume hood in a procedure room and implementation of a cage barrier system for maintenance of SPF rodents and nude mice. 3) Provide adequate facility sanitation by the replacement of old and obsolete cagewashers. 4) Correct AAALAC cited deficiencies by removing non-functional incinerators, correcting the air handling system in one animal room and purchasing an Ultra Low Freezer.